Photographic Memories
by CrowsDelight
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. Especially when a secret agency of assassins is created because of it. Meet my OC's, and their leader Director Jacob as he, his team, and his Agency do what they can to save the world from itself and a certain mans deeds. Alliances will have to be made, and relationships will be torn in the process. First multi-chapter story! Enjoy!
1. Prelude

"H-hey, Jacob...you crying?" The girl weakly said to the one supporting her numbing body. She was cold and not even the warm flow of red could warm her hands.

"No! Don't die!" The younger one yelled pleadingly. He never wanted this this to happen. Not to her. Anyone but her. But fate had it's with the two that day. Fate had decided one would depart the other after all they had been through together.

"You know, I understand now why we're siblings..." she said. "It's because-" she paused with a cough, "because we were born without souls..."

The boy held his hand against his sisters wound tightly, almost to the point of cruelty. The hole caused by the gunshot was deep, and he had little experience with wounds of this magnitude. No...no this this can't be happening.. "Sara! I-I can't stop the bleeding... Oh god! I can't stop it."

The sibling somberly shook her head, continuing. "This world is too lonely for one without a soul... There's too much.. emptiness.." She looked up at her brother, who's tears had been falling the entire time. _He's always been a crybaby._ She gently placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it. _There, there Jake..._ "Our souls are missing, but our tears remain. That's kinda...weird huh?"

"Sara, no! Please, please don't go!" He yelled through tears and sniffs. She gently smiled at him, despite her hand shaking slowly, dying. "Since I first saw you...I knew you were...meant for greatness. T..take care of mom...friends.." She laughed softly to her brother, enjoying her final moments with him. "Sorry, Jake...I love you." Her head began to slouch back, her hand fell off his cheek, and she passed away.

She grew heavy on his arms...No.. No! Please... "Sara..? Sara!? Don't leave me, please I can't be alone!" He cried as he buried his face into her shoulder, cursing under his breath as he openly cried.

"Jacob...let's stop this now.. Just come back with us. The boss might go easy on you if you come without a fight" One of them, the shooter said. "Just come back with us, and we can end this mess."

The boy sniffled as he looked at his deceased sibling. He rubbed his eyes shortly after closing the haunting eyes of his sister, who now looked at peace. Slowly he turned to the other three in the lone warehouse.

"...Stop?" he said monotonously as he stood up. His eyes were furious. How dare they..? Those...murderers! "Stop? ...You want me to stop?" He looked back at his sister's lifeless body, then back to the men. "Do you think I have the luxury to stop?" He stuttered forward as he stood up. "You cut down my sister like an animal, and you expect me to STOP!?"

"Emil, wait!" The youngest of the three called, the sincerest one. "It doesn't-" "No one stops!" The child interrupted. "It's way too late to stop! No one stops! I'll kill you al!" He yelled as he wiped his tears and stood, gritting his teeth as he roared.

**His pride destroyed. His anger unfurled. His rage exemplified through the fiery barrel.**


	2. Honor Thy Dead

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"H-huh? W-what? Woah!" A boy yelped from his chair as he awoke falling facefirst onto the ground. "Oww...", he said while rubbing his temple, then looked towards the clock hanged up over his room door. _3pm..really!? _Yawning and sretching he got out of his pajamas and into more suitable clothes for the day. "Oh yeah! The phone!", he said before running over to it and pressing for voicemail. "One new voicemail, recieved at 3:02pm-" "Yes, yes I know. Get on with the damn message.", the boy called while buttoning up his shirt.

"Jake, it's Maurice. The team and I were wondering where you've been. You've been stuck up in your house for the past few days and we all haven't heard from you. Linnea's been worried, and I can't keep her back all the time, so she's going to kill you..." _Oh...right.. _"All funniness aside, it's September 16th today.. although I guess you didn't forget. If you'd like me or Lin can come with..but I think you should go alone. Either way, go visit her. Stop by when you're done, Director."

"No new messages,", the robotic voice returned, but hanged up on itself. Jacob, playing over the message in his head, sighed slightly at the memory of 'her'. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. In the far back under a stack of nicely placed shorts was the small cracked picture frame. In it was a picture of a girl. She was a brunette, long hair, skinny body frame, and a beautiful smile. Jacob took a long look at the picture and ran his finger over the outer frame. "I miss you, Sara..."

"Jacob...!", his little sister called from the downstairs living room. He quickly shoved the picture under the clothes and shut the drawer before turning towards the door the instan the little girl barged through the door. "Jake! Good morning sunshine...never mind hahaha!", she teased. Jacob only rolled his eyes. "What's up, Kayla?" She grabbed his shirt and started pulling at it. "Nothing despite dragging your lazy bum out of bed.", she said with a snicker. The boy in return gave her a hushing look, then followed her downstairs.

He skipped a few steps along the staircase down, signaling his parents 'hello!' before going into the kitchen for a snack. His mother walked up to him as he was preparing his peanut butter sandwhich, and laid a hand on his shoulder before whispering quietly. "Jacob...remember today is..-" "I know mom...I'm heading there now. Then I've got some other things to do. I'mm be back tonight." She nodded and patted his back as he finished up packing his lunch and the rest of his belongings in his backpack and was out the door.

His destination wasn't too far. Only about a 40 minute walk. Jacob had a strong belief in family traditions, and walking wasn't one of them. But he believed for this situation...he should walk the whole way there. So he took out his handy dandy iPod, plugged in the earphones, and turned up the music.

The city Jacob resided in always creeped him out in a way. He and his mother were originally from the west coast, but moved out east because of his father. He was used to large cities and a lot of Spanish heritage, like his family. But out here...the farther out you go, the more it looks like those steriotypical country settings, despite the central part being more urban. You'd see people of all sorts out here. And that's one thing he enjoyed.

Eventually he came upon the small, quiet hill. From the bottom it looked like a painted picture. The sky had turned a shade of Orange and Pink because of the evening time, the grass and it's soil had not been disturbed by construction, and only a single tree stood on top of the hill. Jacob smiled as he walked up the hill, and stood in front of the tree. The smile...faded, and was replaced by tears. "Oh, Sara...", he sniffled and wiped his tears as he took off his backpack and sat in front of the tree. "Hey there...it's been awhile, Sara. A year, to be exact. Didn't think I'd forget, did you?", he laughed softly and smiled as he imagined her saying something to do with that.

The boy sighed softly as he opened up his backpack, pulling out three candles and setting them against the tree and lighting them. They smelled of Rose. Next, he pulled out a plastic container of her favorite meal, placing it in front of the candles. Finally, he took a small picture of her and slid it between the two candles on the sides. Jacob leaned back for a second to see if it all added up to a good result, and he liked it. Finally, he bowed his head. "Sorry it's not better, Sara..." The boy spent the most of the day with that girl. He talked with her about his school life, his job, the family and his friends. He talked to her about his girfriend and their adventures, along with his own traveling.

It started getting dark, though, so the boy had to eventually say goodnight to the girl. He stood up from his crisscrossed position, stretching and smiling. "Well, it's time to go, or mom'll have m head for dinner. You now how she is..." He blew out the candles and gathered his backpack before turning towards the tree and bowing his head once again. I'll see you next year, Sara.." He grinned before turning and running off back towards home. "Hope to hear from you again!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!", Jacob called as he came through the front door. "Jacob..come here for a moment..", and the boy did. "Yeah..? What's up?" She held out her hand, which held a letter. "This came in the mail. It's for you, but...", Jacob took it, and what he saw shocked him. _No...it couldn't be from him... he's in..it's impossible.._ His arm was shaking, his hand gripped the letter, and furious tears were forming.

"...When do we leave?"


	3. Forgiveness

_'Hey. Remember me? Yeah, that's who. Been awhile, bro. Should stop by and say hey to your old buddy. I certainly miss ya. Yeah... you probably won't show up. Coward. Ever since that day you've become soft, haven't you? Tried to make everyone's happy. Probably one of those self-righteous types, huh? Hah! How funny... anyways...stop by. Maybe if you beg I'll spit something about __**Reb**__. Haha. Later loser._

_-You know who', _the letter read.

"I'll get you a ticket whenever you're ready, Jake.", his mother said quietly. It had only been five minutes and the boy felt like he stood there for hours in the soundless living room. It had been..what? Nine years since he'd seen that man? He wondered to himself if that guy had changed in the slightest. Probably not... Loudly he sighed before looking towards his mother.

Jacob ran his hand over the back of his neck. _'What a bother...' _"Give me the soonest ticket to San Diego. Let grandma know I'll be with her for about a month." He then went upstairs to begin packing.

It's a good thing she let him go. Jacob's mother was the only one who knew the truth about what happened to Sara, so she knew the importance of him going. He in turn felt sick about going. Why'd he even send a letter? And moreover, where did he hear about Reb, and what does he know?

"See you soon, hun!", the teenager heard his mother yell from behind the security. His sister also yelled goodbye in turn, then asked her mom where in the heck he was going. He smiled in return and waved before losing them in the crowd. Silently he breathed before lifting his duffle bag and joining the other people joining his plane ride.

2 Weeks Later

"So who's this guy you have to meet so bad? And why is he in prison?" An elderly woman asked while driving. The grandson looked out the window, bringing in all the old memories of the very familiar town of Chula Vista. "...He's an old acquaintance of mine. We..haven't caught up in years.". "Well I can see why! The boy's in Jail. You just be careful, alright?"

The car slowed down as it pulled into the parking lot. "I will, Grams. Thanks for driving me. I'll call you when I'm done." She nodded in return and closed her window, backing up and heading home.

Jacob sighed looking at the giant prison. It had no windows; despite the small boxes you'd call your lighting and source of breath. Food probably tasted nasty too. _'His cell is the last from the second floor...' _he rubbed his neck, sighing disappointingly as he walked towards the entrance_._

He walked through several barred gates between the two armed guards, passing several cells of killers, assaulters, and rapists, each looking at the trio with hate, sadness, regret, anger, or a mix of all four. Jacob felt uneasy the farther he walked in the prison. It looked... scarier the farther he went. Inmates seemed scarier, walls were rusted, and the silence could make one insane. And in the farthest cell at the end of the east wing, was the man Jacob had come for. Would he kill this man? He should have the privilege to..after all he's done.

"There once was a boy from Mexico who had a beautiful sister-", a voice began singing. "Ugh..." "I asked her out but she said no, so boom went the barrel!", he finished as Jacob himself came into the muses view. "Ello, Jakey...how's the family? Sara doing all right? Hahaha!", he laughed loudly.

"Hello, Christian. Been a few years.." Jacob said from the other side of the bars. He looked around the cell behind the man. "I see you've been working on your art. Lost your sanity, have we?", he teased. He then turned to the guards, motioning them off and telling them he was fine alone. They nodded and left in a stiff motion.

"Well you know..gotta keep myself busy somehow, otherwise I have to go to..more drastic measures, if you know what I mean. Hehehe.. So! What brings you to my..Sanctuary?" he asked while heading back towards his mattress. "This letter. You sent it to me." Christian squinted towards the letter for a few moments. "Ohhh! That letter! Haha, yep, I remember that one. Took me forever to decide whether I should write about your dead bitch sister or hold a normal conversation! I bet you were glad to hear from me again, huh?"

"Delighted."

"Really!? Aw..I knew somewhere in that empty shell you had a heart..." he smiled, teasingly creating a heart with his hands. Jacob sighed softy. "Empty shell? Take a look at yourself and your pitiful existence." he turned around for a moment to think. "Jacob.." Christian calked. Jacob ignored him.

"Do not ignore me, boy..." his voice, almost a whisper, spoke from directly behind. "I am not the one who roams the world with a bunch of children, training them to be slaughterers of men. So tell me, boy, who's the real empty shell?". "On that note-", Jacob said, turning to face the man, "-how is it that you know of any of that? Who is it that told you?" Christian chuckled lightly, "I believe I told you already. Tsk tsk, learn to read, Jacob. You have to take your part in reading my letters. You came here to learn of Reb. He came by two months ago. Told me everything you've been up to since you put me in this cell. Little snitch. Told me to tell you he was headed to Syria. Better run, little chicken."

Jacob remained silent, only nodding. "Thanks.", he responded, then started walking off.

"How did you do it?" He asked. He received no answer, so Christian asked again.

"How did you forgive him?"

"Forgive who?", Jacob responded from the other side of the dimly lit area, opposite the one who asked the question.

"You know damn well who, kiddie. How did you forgive the man who killed your sister?" He shook his head, letting it fall into his hand. "Where do you find your strength? How can you let that kind of wound heal? He scarred you for life. Why did you give him mercy?"

The one across him burst for the white cylinders and reached for the one behind them, pulling him and slamming him against the white metal. The man yelled in pain and held his hand against his face. Red had stained the white paint. He looked at the man, slightly disgusted that he was in the same room as him, and scoffed loudly. "I forgave him because there was nothing less I could give him."

The boy turned and started to walk away again towards the exit, feeling nauseous around the man and was sure he would murder him if he were there any longer.

"Su hermana gemió como una puta-"

"Pendejo!" He yelled, but quickly straightened himself up, speaking in a calmer voice. "You've taken much from me, you know? You were my best friend, Christian.. I respected you! Looked up to you!" Jacob sighed momentarily, remembering that it was people like him that brought him to the idea of creating the Agency. "Whatever idea popped in your head when you decided to call me here, it doesn't matter now.." He lowered his voice, leaning in close to the murderer, staring him dead in the eye. "-You. Will. **Rot**.."

He shook his head and threw the man back, and started towards the exit. "..And you've sealed your fate with Death." With that he left without another spoken word, slamming the door behind him. And not even a whisper escaped the prisoner's breath.


End file.
